logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Bros. Classic Animation
1930-1931 The Warner Bros. Classic Cartoons started in 1930. This was only used in 1930 Looney Tunes cartoons. This version was phased out in 1931 1930 looney tunes.PNG|1930 version (Looney Tunes) 1931–1936 1931-1933 At the time the Warner Bros. introduced its new logo. In 1931, the logo was been changed. This version of the logo was used in the Looney Tunes cartoons until 1935 but not the rest of the Merrie Melodies cartoons until it was phased out in January 1936. From here, the logo deleted the "Vitaphone Flag" and replaced by the WB shield. WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo001.PNG|Early 1931 version Warner-bros-cartoons-1931.jpg|1931 version WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo002.PNG|1932 version 1933 version.PNG|1933 version WB1933Color.PNG|1933 Color Version (Merrie Melodies) smile darn ya smile (merrie melodies) (redrawn colorized)_7202.jpg 1933-1934 The logo was been altered in 1933. The logo is the same but with the diferent version of the WB Shield. Looney Tunes studio card 38.jpg|1933 version (Looney Tunes) warner-bros-cartoons-1934-merrie-melodies.jpg|1934 color version (Merrie Melodies) Mm-cinecolor1-2.jpg|1934 color version A (Merrie Melodies) 1934-January 1936 In 1934, the logo's byline was been renamed as "Warner Bros. Productions Corportation". This is the last version of the logo. 1934 lonney tunes.PNG|1934 version (Looney Tunes) Warner-bros-cartoons-1934-merrie-melodies a.jpg|1934 version (Merrie Melodies) looney tunes 1935.PNG|1935 version (Looney Tunes) Mm-flag-green1.jpg|1935 version (Merrie Melodies) 1935 looney tues color.PNG|1935 color version (Looney Tunes) Looney tunes apline antics (colorized)-1_6342.jpg|1935 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) 1936 merrie melodies intro.PNG|January 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) Gold Diggers of _4796.jpg 1936–1939 In 1936, the famous WB Shield was introduced. The byline was changed to "Vitaphone" and it was used until 1939. warner-bros-cartoons-1936-looney-tunes.jpg|February 1936 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 42.jpg|February 1936 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 2.jpg|March 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes studio card 43.jpg|October 1936 version (Looney Tunes) GW237H175.jpg|October 1936 color version (Looney Tunes) GW233H175284.jpeg|November 1936 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 3.jpg|October 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 4.jpg|November 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) Early1937VariantWB.PNG|Early 1937 version (Looney Tunes) GW264H173.jpg|April 1937 color version (Looney Tunes) warner-bros-cartoons-1938-looney-tunes.jpg|1937 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 46.jpg|1937 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 5.jpg|1937 version (Merrie Melodies) GW210H157273718.jpeg|1938 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 6.PNG|1938 version (Merrie Melodies) 1939 version 2.PNG|1939 version (Looney Tunes) 1939 version.PNG|1939 version (Merrie Melodies) Porky_5920.jpg 1939-1940 In April 1939, "Vitaphone" was replaced by Warner Bros and "presents" was replaced by "present". The yellow brand version of the logo was used in April 1939 and its was retired in September 1939. The normal version was first used in Detouring America '' The cartoons in 1940 the copyright's year says MCMXXXX instead of MCMXL. Lt-porkyright1-2.jpg|April 1939 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 47.jpg|April 1939 alternate version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 48.jpg|April 1939 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 7.PNG|May 1939 version (Merrie Melodies) GW197H151.jpeg|May 1939 alternate version (Merrie Melodies) 1939 version 3.PNG|September 1939 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 8.PNG|September 1939 version 2 (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes studio card 49.jpg|1940 version (Looney Tunes) GW212H157.jpeg|1940 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 9.jpg|March 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) Porky_6907.jpg Colorized)_6783.jpg 1939 looney tunes.PNG 1940-1944 In July 1940, the shield was been updated for some reasons. During 1940, the copyright's year changed to MCMXL. Looney tunes 1940.PNG|Early 1940 version (Looney Tunes) Mm-rainbow1-2.jpg|July 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 10.jpg|September 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo000.PNG|Late 1940 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 11.jpg|July 1941 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Merrie Melodies studio card 12.jpg|August 1941 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 13.jpg|August 1941 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Porkys pooch.jpg|1941 version (Looney Tunes) Mm-bluepurple1-1.jpg|January 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) warner-bros-cartoons-1943-merrie-melodies.jpg|September 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 15.jpg|September 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 4.jpg|October 1942 version (Looney Tunes) Warner-bros-cartoons-1943-looney-tunes.jpg|October 1942 color version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 6.jpg|1943 version (Looney Tunes) 1943 looney tunes.PNG|1943 version 2 (Looney Tunes) Lt-porkydaffy-color1.jpg|1943 color version (Looney Tunes) CoalBlackIntro.PNG|1943 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 16.jpg|1944 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 17.jpg|1944 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 2.jpg|1944 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 3.jpg|1944 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 5.jpg|1944 version (Looney Tunes) (Daffy Duck) Notes to You (Redrawn Colorized)_6604.jpg Porky Pig_7685.jpg retracedwbtitle.jpg _Swooner Crooner_ (1944) - recreation titles_2625.jpg|1944 version (Looney Tunes) (Porky Pig) 1944–1948 In 1944, the words "Pictures" and "Inc." were added to the byline and the shield has been updated. Merrie Melodies studio card 18.jpg|1944 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 52.jpg|1945 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 19.jpg|1945 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 20.jpg|1945 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1945-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1945 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) Merrie Melodies studio card 23.jpg|1946 version (Merrie Melodies) warner-bros-cartoons-1946-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1946 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1946-looney-tunes_bugs.jpg|1946 version (Looney Tunes) warner-bros-cartoons-1946-looney-tunes_bugs2.jpg|1947 version (Looney Tunes) warner-bros-cartoons-1947-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1947 version (Merrie Melodies) WbGoofyGroceries.PNG|1947 version without production numbers (Merrie Melodies) warner-bros-cartoons-1947-looney-tunes_bugs.JPG|1948 version (Looney Tunes) warner-bros-cartoons-1948-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1948 version (Merrie Melodies) 1947–1954 In 1947, the shield has been updated. Early1947looneyshield.jpg|Early 1947 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 21.jpg|Early 1947 version (Merrie Melodies) WBBigShield1946.PNG|1947 version (Looney Tunes) WBBigShield1946MM.PNG|1947 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 26.jpg|1948 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 27.jpg|1948 cinecolor version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 29.jpg|1949 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Merrie Melodies studio card 30.jpg|1949 cinecolor version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 37.jpg|1950 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1945-merrie-melodies.jpg|1951 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 32.jpg|1951 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Merrie Melodies studio card 33.jpg|February 1952 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 34.jpg|February 1952 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Originaltitlecardlooneybotioj.jpg|1952 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 35.jpg|September 1952 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 36.jpg|September 1952 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) LumberJack3dShield.PNG|September 1953 version (Looney Tunes, Lumber Jack-Rabbit #1) Merrie Melodies studio card 28.jpg|October 1953 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 38.jpg|October 1953 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) The Lumber Jack Rabbit influence_1469.jpg|September 1953 version (Looney Tunes, Lumber Jack-Rabbit #2) 1953–1963 In 1953, the background has been changed, the Bugs Bunny has been upgraded and the 1940s shield returned. It was the last opening rings version before DePatie-Freleng assumed the production of the shorts in 1963. In 1960, The Vitaphone/Vitagraph Legend was added to the "That's alll Folks" endings and the Vitaphone copyright was changed by the Warner Bros. Pictures copyright. warner-bros-cartoons-1953-looney-tunes.jpg|1953 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 11.PNG|1953 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 12.jpg|1954 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 13.jpg|1954 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1956-merrie-melodies.jpg|1955 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes studio card 14.jpg|1956 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 15.jpg|1956 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1956-merrie-melodies_a.jpg|Late 1956 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes studio card 16.jpg|1957 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 17.jpg|1957 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 18.PNG|1958 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 19.PNG|1958 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 20.jpg|1959 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 21.jpg|1959 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1951-merrie-melodies_blueribbon.JPG|Late 1950s version (Merrie Melodies) (Blue Ribbon) Looney Tunes studio card 24.jpg|1960 version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1960.PNG|1960 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes studio card 22.jpg|1961 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 23.jpg|1961 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1961-merrie-melodies.jpg|1961 version (Merrie Melodies) 1962 intro.PNG|1962 version (Lonney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1962.PNG|1962 version (Merrie Melodies) 1963 VERSION.PNG|1963 version (Looney Tunes) 1962 intro 3.PNG|1963 version (Merrie Melodies) 1962–1969 1962, 1963-1967 The Abstract WB logo was introduced in Chuck Jones' ''Now Hear This cartoon in 1962. When Warner Bros shut down the Original Termite Terrace studio in 1963, DePatie-Freleng assumed production of the shorts until 1967. 1962 intro 2.PNG|1962 version looney tunes 1963.PNG|1963 version 1964 version.PNG|1964 version 1965 merrie melodies.PNG|1965 version WarnerBros60sEditedOpening.PNG|1965, 1962 version (Only seen in Zip Zip Hooray! and Road Runner a Go-Go) 1966 version.PNG|1966 version WB1963-1967 1967 variant.PNG|1967 version WB1963-1967 1967 variant with seven arts byline.PNG|The Warner Bros.-Seven Arts copyright was used in the last 4 cartoons before the 1967-1969 era GW241H185.jpg|Early 1963-1964 closing variant 1964 ending.PNG|Early 1964 closing with a Vitagraph Release (Looney Tunes) WB60sclosingVitaphone.PNG|Closing with A Vitaphone Release. (Merrie Melodies) WB60sclosingVitagraph.PNG|Closing with A Vitagraph Release. (Looney Tunes) 1967–1969 In 1967, to coincide with the merge of Warner Bros. with Seven Arts, this new logo appears at the beginning and end of all cartoon shorts produced until Warner Bros. Animation shuts down for good in 1969. In 1969, the openings have no longer the copyright. Openings WB Seven Arts Logo 1.jpg|1967 version WB Seven Arts Logo 3.jpg|1968 version Looney_Tunes-W7.jpg|Norman Normal (1968) W71969.PNG|1969 version Closings Note: Starting from Hippydrome Tiger, the Vitaphone/Vitagraph legend is switched. Looney Tunes are now branded as "A VITAPHONE RELEASE", while Merrie Melodies gets the Vitagraph equivalent. W7Vitagraph.PNG|1967 Closing with A Vitagraph Release (Looney Tunes) W7Vitaphone.PNG|1967 Closing with A Vitaphone Release (Merrie Melodies) GW258H191.jpg|1968-1969 Closing with A Vitaphone Release (Looney Tunes) WarnerBrosSevenArtsClosingVitagraph.PNG|1968-1969 Closing with A Vitagraph Release (Merrie Melodies) 1979-1980 This logo was introduced in The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie. 1987-1991 This logo was only seen on The Duxorcist and The Night of the Living Duck. Looney Tunes studio card 25.jpg Looney Tunes studio card 26.jpg 1991-2000 This logo was seen on cartoons made from 1991 until 2000. Also, the shield is colored like the Warner Bros. Pictures' 1998 logo (Except Carrotblanca and Little Go Beep). 1991-1997 Looney Tunes studio card 30.jpg|1994 version 95lta.jpg|1995 version Looney Tunes studio card 32.jpg|1995 version (Bugs Bunny) another froggy evening_1786.jpg|1995 alternate version Looney Tunes studio card 33.jpg|1996 version Marvin The Martian In The 3rd Dimension (1997-HQ).mp4_1649.jpg|1997 version (Marvin The Martian in the 3rd Dimension) 2000 Looney Tunes studio card 65.jpg|2000 version GW299H195.jpeg|2000 version (Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote) 2003-2004 See also *Looney Tunes *Merrie Melodies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation studios Category:Jack Warner Category:Looney Tunes